Rurouni Kenshin Dance Contest
by Joeys-gal
Summary: What if the RK Characters had a dance contest? Read and find out! R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own RK or any of it's characters, I'm not entirely sure who they belong to. I barely watch RK, only because my friend has the whole kyoto series. This basically has the main characters, and I just wrote this random by myself. Well hope you enjoy and R&R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
At a dance place, the lights were dim and disco lights shown over on everyone.   
  
Sanosuke: -Stands up, and yells-: Hey Guys! Why don't we have a dance contest? Boys vs. Girls!   
  
Misao: -Stands up.- Yah! The girls are totally gonna kick your ass!  
  
Shishio: -Smirks- Ladies first.  
  
All the girls huddle up in a group, in a very tiny corner.   
  
Sojiro: -Eyes widen at the girls.- I saw this on the discovery channel! They huddle up in a corner and start eating each other one by one!  
  
Guys, 'cept Sojiro: -Stares at him blankly.-   
  
Sojiro: What!?  
  
Misao: OK! Were ready, and Yumi's up first as we decided!   
  
Yumi: -Walks up.- This dance is dedicated to my Firelord Shishio! *.* -Eyes sparkle, and runs over to Shishio and kisses him.-   
  
Producers: Alright, stop the love scene, we did not rehearse this!!  
  
Shishio: Don't talk shit to my girl like that! -Burns producers alive.-  
  
Yumi: May I? -She asked impatiently, tapping her foot.-   
  
Shishio: -Nods- You may.   
  
Yumi: Okay, watch me now! -Does the pop.-   
  
Yumi: -Breasts start to fall out of her dress.-   
  
Sanosuke: -Eyes widen.- Whoa! Look at those hooters!  
  
Shishio: Back off my woman, you fishbone eating moronic idiot!  
  
Karrissa (Me): -Yells from where the girls were huddled up.- Hey! Only me and Yumi can call him that! -Glomps her lover.-  
  
Sanosuke: -Glomps back.- Ya! Only my foxxy lady and that freaky-shreaky demanding witch can call me that!  
  
Yumi: -Glares at SanoSuke.- I am not a freaky-shreaking demanding witch!   
  
Shishio: Ya! She's a freaky-shreaking demanding bitch from hell! -Puts his arm around her.-   
  
Yumi: -Folds her arms.- Arigatou.  
  
Shisho: Danada (Spanish for your welcome.)   
  
Sojiro: -Eyes widen,- Mr. Shishio did you just recite a line from...from...  
  
Everyone, but Shishio: DORA THE EXPLORER!?  
  
Yahiko: -Smiles.- Did someone say Dora the Explorer!?   
  
Everyone, but Yahiko: -Shakes head, and waves their hands.- NO!!!  
  
Yahiko: -Plays theme song.- Dora Dora the Explorer -Sings.-   
  
Kenshin: -Covers his ears.- Great, we have to listen to this dreadful music and his horrible singing! That we do!  
  
Theme song continues: C'mon Vamanos, everybody let's go! We can lead the way-ay hey hey! Do-Do-Dora Do-da-Dora Do-do-Dora Do-da-Dora, Swiper no swiping Swiper no swiping! Dora the Explorer!  
  
-Everyone uncovered their ears.-   
  
Aoshi: -Sighs of relief.- It's over!   
  
Yahiko: Oh, don't worry Aoshi I brought more! ^.^ -Pops in Vegetales.-  
  
Theme song: Vegetales! Vegetales! Vegetaales!  
  
Kenshin: -Feet tapping.- AH! My feet they're tapping! That they are!  
  
SanoSuke: Oh no! The evil kiddie songs have taken over Kenshin!  
  
Sojiro: We have to save Mr. Himura -Grabs a torch and burns the Stero and Vegetale CD.-  
  
Everyone, but Yahiko: Yay! ^.^  
  
Yahiko: -Whines and pouts.- Wahh!!  
  
Karrissa: But how we gonna finish the dance contest without a stero and our jams?  
  
Yumi: -Perks up.- I know! I can pole dance! -Starts to pole dance.-  
  
Guys: -Stare.-   
  
Karrissa: Might as well phone Torrie. (A/N: My friend with the whole kyoto series.) -Phones her.-   
  
Torrie: -Answers.- Hello?   
  
Karrissa: Torrie, we need you to bring a new stero over here, were having a dance contest!  
  
Torrie: I'm there! -Walks into Chris's (Her older brother which is 18.) room and just pulls out his stero from the outlet.-   
  
Chris: Um, excuse me?   
  
Torrie: Excuse yourself, oh and if you don't get this back. Don't blame me that Sojiro burned it because Yahiko ut in kiddie songs! -Walks out.-   
  
Torrie: -Walks in.- Sojiro! ^.^   
  
Sojiro: Torrie! ^.^ -Glomps.-   
  
Sanosuke: Stero! -Glomps.-   
  
Torrie: -Shakes the stero, to get Sanosuke off.-   
  
Sanosuke: -Holding on tightly.- No! Don't take me away from my one and only love! ;-;   
  
Karrissa: -Gets jealous of the stero, and walks over to Sano.- Sano, hunny I thought I was your one and only true love? -Rests his head on her shoulder, saying that all sexy/pouty like.-   
  
Sano: -Blushes deeply, and gets turned on.- You are foxxy lady, -lets of stero.-   
  
Karrissa: -Smirks, and grabs his hand with her own.- C'mon let's go somewhere a little more private.   
  
SanoSuke: -Smiles brightly.- Okay! -Follows willingly.-  
  
Karrissa&Sano: -Making tenderly love under the covers.-  
  
Megumi: -Walks in- Hey Karrissa, come on your...-Pauses and jaw drops.-  
  
Karrissa: What? I still have my bra and 'I love SanoSuke' black thong on still. ^.^ -Blinks happily.-  
  
SanoSuke: Ya! And I still have my heart boxers on that say 'I love Karrissa' on them! ^.^  
  
Megumi: Well, come on you and Torrie have to do the monkey!  
  
Karrissa: Alright Alright! -Slips clothes back on.-   
  
Torrie&Karrissa: -Do the monkey.-  
  
Guys: -Weren't watching Karrissa&Torrie, only Yumi.-  
  
Torrie&Karrissa: -Glares and takes their lovers by the ear.-  
  
ShiShio: -Turns to the guys, blocking Yumi.-  
  
Guys, except Shishio: -Yells:- BOO! Get off the stage your blocking the show!!  
  
Aoshi: Get off the stage! -Throws a pinapple at him.-   
  
ShiShio: -Pinapple hits him in the head, and has a big pink lump on his head now.-   
  
Meanwhile back with Torrie and Sojiro.  
  
Sojiro: -Comes out of the shower with just his towel on.-  
  
Torrie: -Gets turned on.- Whoa!  
  
Sojiro: -Blinks- Nani?  
  
Torrie: Uhm, you have no clothes...-blushes.-  
  
Sojiro: -Blinks, looking all dumb-like.- Ya...  
  
Torrie: Nothing, your just really sexy!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Author Notes  
  
Karrissa: Well, thats all for now, beside my hands hurt and it's 1:05 a.m. Curse the endless hours I have wasted writing this! .   
  
Houji: Hey! How come I wasn't in this part!?  
  
Karrissa: Gomen Nasai Houji, couldn't find a spot to put you in.  
  
Megumi: How come I only said two lines!?  
  
Kenshin: Ya! And why did I have to dance to the kiddie songs!?  
  
Karrissa: KYAAA! I cannot work like this! Torries dealing with these complaints from now on! -Storms off.-   
  
Torrie: -Walks in.-   
  
Everyone starts sending complaints to her.   
  
Torrie: Um... 


End file.
